The Tournament Conference
by Euanonyma
Summary: Also a crossover with Harry Potter. Chiron, Dumbledore, and Jeb have a conference. This is the result.  Pairings: Percabeth, Hinny, Draco/Luna, Fax, Niggy, maybe more. Set in Goblet of Fire, after The Last Olympian and Max.  Contains Hyper!Nico
1. Introduction

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks or I messed up on something really important. Oh, and Thalia is allowed to take a break from the Hunters because Artemis thought it was a worthy enough cause.****I know this has been done many times, but hopefully mine can be good enough for people to R&R. If anything seems exactly the same, it is a mere coincidence. Happy 2012! BTW, this should be about 8 or 9 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Musiclover99 has good contacts, but she obviously doesn't know Rowling, Riordan, or Patterson! So… logically, because I know her (same school, same grade, etc.) I can't be one of them! Therefore, I am nothing but a fan**.

Introduction

Percy POV

So… apparently I'm going to some random school in the middle of nowhere with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. You see, Chiron had some conference with this dude called Albus Dumblydork or some other weird British name and he said once every 200 years, there is the Tri-Breed Tournament. This time, it is at the same time as the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so there are going to be many challenges, with the wizards from the Tri-Breed Tournament having to do them all. We demigods only have to do half of them, same with the other breed, which are human-avian hybrids this time. The Tri-Wizard Tournament only has three people, though; so only one wizard has to do all six challenges. It is really messed up. Nico is shadow- traveling with me to Pigpimples School of Wizardry and Witchcraft or something, while Annabeth and Thalia are going on a plane to London, and are going to be traveling by train there.

Max POV

I'm so happy I could be a woodland pixie dancing around a fairy ring not! My day has been filled with annoying pyros blowing up cars, and now Jeb sticks his nose suddenly into what we're doing and says "Go to London by plane then fly to Boarzits School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," or something. I mean… What the heck? But… if we don't, the School might find us, so we've got nothing to do but follow his order. Oh well… at least I'll be with Fang…

Harry POV

Yes! There is no age limit for the Tri-Breed Tournament… although that might mean that I have to work with Malfoy or someone of that sort. If I am picked, hopefully I will be with Ginny.

**AN: Sorry, it's really short.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Choosy Judge

**AN: From now on, this will be in 3****rd**** person unless noted otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: If I were an author of a story, I wouldn't write fanfiction. I would make it part of the story.**

While Harry Potter was writing his name down to give to an "impartial judge" on the Hogwarts Express, and Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace were travelling to Hogwarts for the first and final time, also on the Hogwarts Express, Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson were trying to find an excuse to be "apparating" in Hogwarts.

"We're just following instructions, yet the dude who called himself Filch gave us detention! Can we even get detention?" remarked Percy.

Nico replied, "I don't know, ask someone why Filch is so rude. Wait… AHA! Let's tell Dumbly about this and pretend to be wimpy and such and get Filch kicked out and party and tell Annabeth and Thalia and party and see their reactions and laugh and party and laugh and eat sugar!"

Percy was contemplating the meat sack again. The only problem with that was that Hades would kill him, and then he would never see Annabeth, and the Furies would get angry too. But then, he realized that Nico actually had a good idea and fainted. Nico spent an hour trying to wake him up. Luckily, it was 11:30 AM and they were next to the kitchen.

5 hours later…

Annabeth and Thalia were asleep when they heard a blonde boy say…

"Oh, look, it's some stupid mudbloods."

They immediately jolted awake, knife in Annabeth's hand, Thalia holding her bow and getting ready to shoot the source of the noise.

They then shouted, "Half-blood! Isn't it obvious!" although not in unison.

The boy, who we all know as Draco Malfoy, became frightened and ran away while muttering, "Stupid muggle blood of theirs!"

He did not realize that he might have had to compete with them.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Percy and Nico were starting to get riled up at the headmaster..

"What do you mean, saying that you can't get rid of him! Can't you just magic him away and say abracadabra or whatever and make this place even cleaner!" roared Percy.

Dumbledore, frightened, replied that he would quietly pull some strings and force caretaker Filch out of his job and get a more adequate person for the job.

After the carriages arrive at Hogwarts:

Dumbledore had realized he could just have house-elves be the caretakers and told them to clean everywhere.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. As you know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Tri-Breed Tournament are occurring here. Those ten people in the back will be on the other teams. A demigod team and an avian hybrid team. They will be in separate buildings with the other champions of the Tri-Breed Tournament. The blonde-haired gray-eyed girl waving is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The boy holding hands with her is her boyfriend, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. The electric blue-eyed girl is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. Her surname is secret, so please do not ask about it. The boy next to her is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. For the others, the littlest two, Angel and the Gasman will not be competing. The tall girl is Maximum Ride, the black-haired boy is Fang, the other girl is Nudge, and the other boy is Iggy. Also, there will be a judge picking four students to represent Hogwarts. Please give a slip of paper to Professor McGonagall. Also, on another note, caretaker Filch will be leaving for disturbing the guests. Now for the sorting," Dumbledore announced.

The sorting took awhile, so everyone started begging to eat, until finally Whitby, Kevin got sorted into Hufflepuff. Afterwards, everyone but the demigods started to eat. Annabeth went up to Dumbledore and told him about the food- burning custom of the demigods, so he conjured a brazier with fire. After the custom was done, and everyone was done eating, the impartial judge picked four names. The names were, "Draco Malfoy, 4th year," "Harry Potter, 4th year," "Luna Lovegood, 3rd year," and "Ginevra Weasley, 3rd year." The champions were then brought to the buildings.

Just by looking at each one, it was obvious which was which. Percy's was like the ocean, beautiful and calm. There was a myriad of shades, like sea green, the exact shade of Percy's eyes, Prussian blue, teal, and azure. Percy immediately took a liking to it. Thalia's was the colors of a stormy night, with gray, Duke blue, and neon yellow big parts of the color scheme. Nico's looked like his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth's was the blue of blueprints and white, and it was full of beautiful architectural feats. Max's was the color of her wings mixed with sky blue. Fang's was jet black with tinges of white and blue. Iggy's was many colors, so he could feel a rainbow in his building. Nudge's was bright pink with blue wings and purple dresses painted on it. Harry's was jade green, like his eyes with red and gold mixed in. Ginny's was red and gold, with the favorite colors of her brothers on it. Draco's was silver, green, and royal purple (Tyrian purple). Luna's was blue and bronze. The buildings were put in sets of four to signify the teams, and there were some training areas for them in the middle, along with a fire for the half-bloods.

**AN: Sorry the description went on and on and on, but I got really into the details of colors because I love sight imagery.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fight to the Neck

**AN: TIME SKIP to October 27****th****, the first task of the tri-breed tournament. The tri-wizard tournament is the same as the book, so I'm going to ignore it mostly. Sil vous plait R&R  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Roses are yellow, Globes are blue;**

**The books aren't mine, so authors please don't sue!**

The demigods woke up, ready to fight to the neck, to win the first task, while everyone else was queasy. They knew that demigods are master duelers, and were not looking forward to fighting them. The way that the duels worked was that each demigod chose an opponent, while the leftover people dueled the other leftover people. In this case, Percy fought Draco, Annabeth fought Max, Nico fought Fang, Thalia fought Ginny, Nudge fought Luna, and Iggy fought Harry. No wands were allowed; only blades. Predictably, the demigods all beat their opponents, earning 20 points, while Nudge and Iggy won, earning 10 points for their team. In a second round, Nico fought Iggy, while Annabeth fought Nudge. As expected, the demigods won again, winning 30 more points for the demigods, making them get a perfect score. The only thing was, this meant that Nico had to sit out in the next task. The total scores: Demigods- 50 Flock-10 Wizards-0.

"Hi, I'm Henrietta Greengrass and I'd like to describe to you people listening to Channel 3¼ on the Wizarding Wireless radio what the first task of the Tri-Breed Tournament: Demigod Dueling. The first pair was Perseus Jackson and Draco Malfoy.

At the sight of Percy's mad skills, Draco immediately started squealing as we purebloods don't know what to do without wands, and Percy was able to just point his sword at Draco's neck, and did so while thinking, "Well, that was easy," sort of like the muggle Staples button according to his interview with me. Draco was bummed out, and said, "It wasn't fair! My opponent was the most skilled out of the lot!" Next, Nico di Angelo and Fang went. In the beginning, Fang and Nico were pretty evenly matched, until Fang became distracted at the sight of Draco Malfoy, pureblood prince, cowering like a baby. Nico quickly shadow-traveled behind Fang, and while Fang was laughing his butt off, Nico pointed his sword at him. Nah, everyone knows that Nico is way better then Fang at fighting and the duels aren't at the same time! It was like Percy's. Now for Annabeth Chase and Maximum Ride. Oh, that was brutal! Let's hope none of that happens with the other duels. "Annabeth won by default when Max refused to fight as she hates violence- well, anything more than street-fighting." said fellow Tri-Breed Tournament champion Fang. He told me that he also knew that his brother and sister, Iggy and Nudge, would win against our fellow wizarding champions. Next up is Thalia Grace versus Ginny Weasley. Oh my gosh! Where did that come from! Ew… it's a head, Medusa's head! Ooh, that has got to hurt! I definitely wouldn't want a shield banged against my head! Ginny crumples in pain, and Thalia points her sword at her neck! How thrilling! This is the longest fight yet! "NOW FOR NUDGE AND LUNA LOVEGOOD'S FIGHT! WHAT'S THIS? IGGY WANTS TO JOIN? HARRY POTTER IS GOING TO FIGHT IGGY AT THE SAME TIME*" _10 minutes later _Now that our Celestina Warbeck song is over, let's hear about the demigods fight against the 'Flock"! First was Nico di Angelo fighting against Iggy, and I must say, it was brutal! Iggy became disoriented when Nico started darting around and Nico was able to get his neck. I interviewed Mr. di Angelo and he thinks winning against a blind guy is totally fair. Annabeth and Nudge are about to fight now. Oh man! Annabeth's dagger wielding skills beat Nudge's by so much! Nudge, that has to hurt to lose like that! Well… at least you put up a fight and almost won! Good job!" said the reporter.

**AN: EDIT: changed to T. *Announcer voice**


	4. Chapter 3: Dance Dance Rotation

**AN: R&R. It is just a filler, since I thought they just had to have a dance.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_**Fan**__**fiction **_

** \**

**This means I don't own the books.**

Before the second task of the Tri-Breed Tournament, there was a Singles Awareness Day Dance. All the couples went, while everyone else stood alone, S.A.D. Percy finally got the guts to ask Annabeth to the dance, and Harry knew Ginny would say yes. Max asked Fang, who was waiting for Max to ask him. Nudge and Iggy went together as friends, though. Percy and Annabeth wore armor, as they were told to do a demonstration of battle techniques for the wizards and the flock as an opening for the dance, but the armor was underneath robes- Percy's sea green and Annabeth's a stormy gray, so no one would know about it until the dance. Their armor was the same color as their robes. Max and Fang wore t-shirts and jeans, as they were doing an airshow at the end of the dance. Harry and Ginny just wore dress robes like the rest of the witches and wizards. Unlike the Yule ball, where everything was romantic, this dance was more like a social with dancing.

**AN: I can't really update often... schoolwork first!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Flight, Not Fight

**AN: Thank you to all that subscribed, favorited, etc. to my fic.**

**A special thanks to AwesomeGirl82 for your review and PM's.**

**By the way, I can't update that often, as academics always are my priority, and homework, studying, practicing my instrument, and writer's block prevent me from updating that much, so sorry if you were expecting this a lot earlier.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Dr. Gunther- Hagen (Dr. God, Dr. Gummy Haagen-Dazs) and Euanonyma does not own these books.**

_February 23__rd_

The second task of the Tri-Breed Tournament was about to begin. Everyone was preparing for the mysterious task. Well… everyone except Nico, who was listening to music with a bored expression on the young son of Hades' face. rang a bell, signaling that it was time to go face the inevitable. Nico turned the music off and left. He knew that the organizers of the event were about to speak to the others privately. He went and found a good place to sit, after praying to Zeus not to kill him, as the stands were about 1000 feet up, magically levitating. Meanwhile, the other contestants had expressions from pure horror (Percy and Thalia) to disinterest (Annabeth and Luna) to ecstasy (the Flock and the rest of the wizards). Percy was praying that since Thalia was there, he wouldn't get an electric shock, while Thalia was praying that the challenge wouldn't take place in an area really high. Another bell rang, with more of a as opposed to the of the previous bell, signaling the start of the task. The wizards mounted their brooms, the Flock spread their beautiful wings, and the demigods rode chariots. Max started reprimanding Nudge, who dyed her wings hot pink, but the race began, and she was cut off. They took off, trying to get to the finish. Max, of course, finished first, but surprisingly, Harry finished second. Fang finished third. Percy and Thalia, who never took off, tied for last. This task consisted of dodging objects while speeding off towards the goal, which was why Harry, with his seeker skills, was second. The total points including the last challenge was Demigods: 50 points, The Flock: 70, Wizards: 25.

**AN: Once again, this is really short, as I cannot extend descriptions that easily. I write short poetry more, which has been transferred to writing as well. Plus, I'm not in a quoting mood...  
><strong>


End file.
